


Caresse-moi du bout de tes mots et attendris-moi du bout de tes doigts

by Louiwlliam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Facebook, Friendship/Love, M/M, Texting, Twitter, strange relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louiwlliam/pseuds/Louiwlliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis et Harry se sont rencontrés sur Twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caresse-moi du bout de tes mots et attendris-moi du bout de tes doigts

Deux univers bien à eux. Deux habitats loin d'être semblables. Une maison et un appartement. Deux villes différentes, une en France et une en Angleterre. Deux personnes complètement différentes. Une petite, aux cheveux lisses, aux yeux bleus, à l'âge de dix-sept ans. Une autre grande, aux cheveux bouclés, aux yeux verts, à l'âge de seize ans. Rien n'était en faveur de leur rencontre, et pourtant ils se connaissaient. Tout ceci était grâce à la merveilleuse invention de Jack Dorsey et ses collègues : Twitter.

 

Au tout début, Louis s'était inscrit sur ce site car un de ses amis n'arrêtait pas de le lui en parler. Et puis, il n'en pouvait plus de Facebook. Comme tout le monde, il avait beaucoup de mal à l'utiliser et à comprendre tous ses langages ! Mais en l'espace de deux semaines, il connaissait déjà la leçon par cœur et n'arrivait pas à s'en passer. La plupart de ses "tweets" concernaient un groupe de chanteurs qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Au fil du temps, à peu près trois moi après son inscription, il créa un nouveau compte afin de raconter ses problèmes et trouver un peu d'aide. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il rencontra Harry.

 

Tout d'abord, les deux garçons parlaient peu ou simplement quand Louis avait besoin d'être écouté. Mais personne n'allait plus loin, ils étaient assez réservés, et c'était sûrement très bien comme ça. Puis un jour, ce fut le drame. Louis, après avoir déconné pendant deux semaines d'affilés, finit par atterrir aux urgences. Il se souvient très bien avoir été assit dans un fauteuil roulant puis allongé dans un lit d'hôpital près de sa mère tremblante et horrifiée devant son état. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il se souvient aussi avoir entendu sa sœur pleurer au téléphone. Il se souvient de tout ça. Mais il se souviendra toujours aussi que c'est ce jour là où Harry ne le lâcha plus. Et il en était ravi.

 

Lors des vacances d'été, Louis et Harry parlaient via messages non-stop. Ils avaient créés un drôle de jeu, leur propre jeu. En vérité, il n'avait pas été créé de toute pièce, il s'était simplement installé au fur et à mesure suite à la lecture d'un livre qu'ils avaient tout deux lu. Ils parlaient jusqu'à tard la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux tombe de fatigue. Petit à petit, ils se donnèrent des surnoms. Autres que "Lou" et "Loulou" pour Louis et "Hazza" et "Haz" pour Harry. Ils étaient passés au niveau supérieur aussi naturellement que possible. Ils ne s'appelaient presque que "mon Ange", "mon Amour" , "mon Cœur" etc. Et tout ceci innocemment.

 

La rentré était passée et Harry commençait à prendre ses distances ce qui faisait souffrir Louis. Sept jours avant son anniversaire, ils eurent la plus grosse dispute qu'ils eurent tout le long de leur amitié à cause de deux simples messages dont un mal formulé de Louis qui fit tout flancher.

 

**Harry : " Tu ne comprends pas ?! Je n'arrive pas à me passer de toi et ça me tues quand on ne parle pas !"**

**Louis : "Ce doit être dur.."**

 

Ce doit être dur. Ce doit être dur. Ce. Doit. Être. Dur. Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ?! Lui même trouvait cela insupportable quand ils ne parlaient pas ! Et Louis trouva LA chose qui régla tout. Une petite révélation. Ou plutôt une énorme. Il avait eu du mal à le lui dire, d'autant plus qu'il pleurait énormément à ce moment là contre la porte de sa chambre, assit sur le sol gris. Les yeux troublent, il tapa sur le clavier tactile de son nouveau portable ces quelques mots.

 

**Louis : "Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi" "Car je n'ai jamais aimé autant que je ne t'aime"**

 

Et pourtant, il avait aimé ! Il avait aimé pendant plus d'un an son meilleur ami. Il l'avait aimé au point de tomber en dépression à cause de cet amour non réciproque. Il l'avait tellement aimé que lorsqu'il lui faisait des reproches sur son physique, il le pardonnait et se punissait lui-même. Alors aimer plus fort avait été quelque chose que Louis n'aurait jamais pu concevoir.

 

Mais c'était arrivé. Il savait qu'il aimait Harry plus que tout, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Il savait qu'il était près à tout pour Harry, même mourir si il le lui demandait. Il savait que les rêves qu'il faisait avaient une signification. Il savait que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait déjà fait un rêve érotique entre eux deux. Il savait que Harry pouvait le détruire si cela l'enchantait. Il savait que son cœur était entre ses mains et qu'à tout moment, Harry pouvait le laisser tomber et le briser si il n'en voulait plus. Il le savait, et l'acceptait.

 

Mais pourquoi laissait-il un amour aussi important et dangereux l'engloutir tout entier ? Parce qu'il en avait besoin. Il le permettait à se réveiller le matin, prendre confiance en lui, sourire la journée, manger son assiette entièrement. Il le faisait vivre. Il adorait s'allonger dans son lit, fixer son plafond et écouter les chansons de son groupe préféré, qui était aussi celui de Harry, en pensant à lui. Il aimait ce sentiment de dépendance. Car oui, Louis était devenu dépendant de Harry. Mais s'en était-il déjà plaint ? Jamais. Car il trouvait cela plaisant et jouissif à certain moment.

 

Le lendemain de son anniversaire, il reçu une lettre de son Harry. Elle faisait quatre pages et contenait un petit dessin. Louis avait collé le dessin dans son agenda et s'en fichait de savoir que quelqu'un pouvait tomber dessus car il en était fière. Harry avait dessiné pour lui, ce qui était quelque chose de vraiment très rare. Et pour le remercier, Louis fit de même pour l'anniversaire de celui-ci.

 

**Harry : "Si un jour on se voit, tu rougiras comme sur le dessin ?"**

**Louis : "Oui.. Même un peu plus.."**

 

Ils eurent pire qu'une dispute pendant les vacances de Pâques. Ils ne se parlaient plus car Louis avait eu, juste avant, un petit copain et un autre garçon était amoureux de lui. Cette fois-ci encore, Louis avait énormément pleuré. Les deux jeunes garçons avaient un ami en commun, Zayn, et celui-ci les aidait comme il pouvait à tout remettre en ordre. Louis, via Facebook, lui avait confié ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour Harry afin qu'il le lui transmette.

 

**Louis : "Mon problème c'est que.. Harry.. Je ne sais pas.. Je l'aimerais toute ma vie. Peut importe avec qui je sors, filrt, etc, il sera toujours celui à qui je pense en me réveillant, jute avant de dormir, en mangeant, sous ma douche, etc. Parce que voilà, il a prit une putain de place dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur. A chaque fois que je fais un truc, j'arrive toujours à l'assimiler à Harry et ça inconsciemment. Il a plus que changé ma vie, il est devenu ma vie. Si je le perds, je ne peux survivre. C'est tout, c'est un fait."**

**Zayn : "Je me suis permis de lui envoyé ta réponse peut-être qu'il va réagir pour de bon cette fois"**

**Zayn : "Si seulement il arrive à ouvrir les yeux, il est juste aveuglé par la jalousie et il ne sait plus comment s'en sortir"**

**Louis : "C'est l'amour de ma vie. Je pourrais tout abandonner pour lui si il le demande. Si il me demandait l'impossible, je ferais tout pour l'obtenir. Je suis devenu dépendant de lui et le fait qu'il s'éloigne me brise."**

 

Et quelques secondes plus tard, le portable de Louis lui prévint que "HAZZA" lui avait envoyé un message.

 

**Harry : "Louis..? Je t'aime.. Zayn m'a montré ce que tu lui avais dit et bordel je ressens pareil.. Je pense tout le temps à toi, je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier et personne au monde ne pourrait JAMAIS t'aimer comme je t'aime.. C'est tellement dur de ne pas te parler, c'est carrément une torture parce que le moindre de mes gestes me fait penser à toi.. t'es magique, tu m'as fais un putain de truc, tu es toi, tu es Louis, tu es mon Amoureux, mon bébé, mon petit ange.. Je t'aime bordel de merde"**

 

Le monde autour de lui cessa de s'écrouler et la lumière avait refait son apparition. Harry avait trouvé les mots justes, Louis aussi. Ils s'aimaient. Et même si Harry n'aimait pas Louis amoureusement, il s'en fichait, il l'aimait, il le lui avait dit de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. Et il était de nouveaux heureux. Il fit même un capture d'écran pour ce souvenir de ceci toute sa vie.

 

Louis reçu des places de concert pour aller voir son groupe préféré. Il voulait inviter Harry mais se fit rejeter la première fois. L'argument de Harry, d'humeur pessimiste une fois toutes les deux semaines (et manque de chance, il était tombé sur ce jour là), était qu'il ne fallait pas qui se fasse de faux espoirs et qu'ils ne se verraient jamais en vrai. Mais Louis ne perdit pas confiance, optimiste de nature. Il lui redemanda plusieurs mois plus tard, deux mois avant le jour du concert. Et cette fois-ci, Harry accepta.

 

Rien n'était sûr. Harry habitait en Angleterre et devait prendre l'avion tout seul pour se rendre en France. Il fallait convaincre ses parents et en particulier son père.

**Author's Note:**

> Libre à vous d'imaginer la fin, laissez la moi par commentaire.


End file.
